Ethan Wate
by Lidi999
Summary: After Beautiful Chaos, what happened to Ethan! Is he dead! Short story! READ!


Ethan Wate

By: Lidi999

Chapter One:

the

whole

way

down

I

was

thinking

one

thing

.

.

.

L

E

N

A

and why had I'd been so stupid as to throw myself off the water tower.

Oh wait, I knew that answer.

I gripped the old Coke bottle tight in my left hand, with my other I grabbed my broken soul.

He reached for me too, but not to help, to kill.

"GET... IN... THE... BOTTLE!" I screamed.  
>He shook his head and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that we were getting ever close to the ground. I could still hear Amma screaming.<p>

I shoved my soul harder. He didn't move.

"I'm not going to hit the ground without you." I told him. I grabbed his collar and shoved hard, his hands started to release me. If he could of screamed I think he would of.

I pushed even harder, and then his hands slipped and he was sucked forward and into the Coke bottle. I smiled and then everything fell dark,

"Good job, one who is two. You are free."  
>"ETHAN!"<br>"Lena, he did what he had to."  
>"Did what he had to? HE KILLED HIMSELF!"<br>I wasn't sure if I was living or dead. I mean it was dark, but no door was opening for me to walk into the next world.

So I stood, alone, in the dark listening to voices who cried out to me. Voices I no longer knew.

"Ethan, I will love you forever."  
>Maybe I was dead.<p>

"Ethan? Can you hear me?"  
>"He can't hear anyone where he is going."<p>

Yeah, I'm sure I'm dead.

Dead, but not anywhere.

But then something different happened. Something clicked somewhere deep in my brain and I knew who voices belonged to who. Lena, Amma, Macon, John and weirdest of all, the Lilum.

Wait, the Lilum?

And remembering voices was the first of many things. I remembered Lena, and how I loved her. I remembered playing basketball with Link. I remembered Liv and John.

So I only had one question, if I was dead/dyeing why was I remembering?

_"Dear boy don't you understand?  
>"Understand what?"<br>"You did it?"  
>"Did, what died?"<br>"You boy, got rid of the on who is two."  
>"I thought the one who iswas two had to die."  
>"The song never said that."<br>"So I'm one person."  
>"Yes."<br>_Air rushed into my lungs, my eyes flew open and I sat up.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!"  
>I turned my head, Leah had jumped up from the chair she was sitting in. In her hand she clutched a magazine.<p>

"Your alive?" She cried.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, looking around. I knew where I was in County Care.

"Are you some demon in Ethan's body, because Wate is suppose to be dead." Leah said.

"No, I'm Ethan."  
>"Okay, nice that your alive."<br>"Thanks." I said, and then a new though hit me. "THE TOWN!" I cried.

Leah stared at me like I was insane, which at the moment I probably was.  
>I threw myself out of bed and flung open the blinds, the Lilum had been right. The grass was no longer brown, it was bright green and rain was pouring from the sky.<p>

Leah sat back in her chair, "Kid you fixed the order." It wasn't a question.

I turned around and looked at her, "LENA! What about Lena?"  
>"What about Lena? She thinks your dead." Leah said.<p>

"But I'm not." I said.

"I see that kid, maybe you should, I don't know, kelt with her."  
>"KELTING!" I cried.<p>

"You do that in your head." Leah said throwing her feet up on to my, now empty, hospital bed.

_"Lena? LENA!" _I thought.

I could feel Lena's mind there, she was confused.  
><em>"...Ethan?"<br>"LENA!"  
>"...Ethan? Are you kelting me from the other side?"<em>

_"No! No! Lena I'm alive!"_

_"Alive? Are you sure?"  
>"YES! Come see me. In person. I'm one person."<em>

_"Ok I'm coming."  
>"Okay."<br>_There was a loud rip, a gasp, and then the girl I loved had her arms around me.

"Ethan!" Lena screamed.

"Lena." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh God."  
>I looked over Lena's shoulder, and who else was standing there but John.<p>

"Hey." I said nodding my head.

John nodded, "Looks like I didn't have to push you off anyway."

"I know, he did it for me." I said pointing to myself.

"So you really are one person now?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I remember every I was forgetting ."  
>"So I like my popcorn?" Lena asked.<p>

"Buttered, with milk duds tossed in."

Lena kissed me on the cheek, and my skin for once didn't burn.

"I guess your powers are back under control."  
>Lena nodded, "They fixed as soon as you were finished falling and I set Uncle Macon on fire."<br>I hugged her tight.

_"Now its my turn to worry about you." _Lena thought.

_"I'm always going to worry about you." _

_"Oh Ethan!"  
><em>"You two could talk out loud for the ones of us in this room that can't kelt." John said.

"Sorry." Lena said.

I just laughed.

"Is it true? Is it my Ethan?" A voice cried from the hall.

"Yeah." Leah said, I turned and looked at the door. It pushed open and Amma and Macon came running in.

"Ethan WATE!" Amma said pulling me into her frail little arms.

"Amma." I said.

Macon laughed, "See Amarie."

Amma shot him a dirty look.

"Ethan?" I looked behind Macon, Link and Liv where pushing their way through the door.

"MAN YOUR ALIVE!" Link said giving me a high five. Liv hugged me.

"Yeah, living, breathing, and now one person."

"One person?" Liv asked.

I nodded, "My broken soul got back in me."

Amma and Liv looked shocked. I smiled and took Lena's hand.

"Boy prove it." Amma said.  
>"May I have some paper?" I asked.<p>

Leah grabbed the clipboard that was laying on the table beside my bed and handed it to me with a pen.

I atomically took the pen in my right hand and started to write with it.

"See Amma? I'm fine." I said showing her the paper.

Amma stepped forward and for a second I thought she was going to hit me, but then she took me into her arms and hugged me tight.

"I knew the wheel of fate couldn't have you!" She cried.

"Group hug!" Link cried and then I had everyone in the room hugging me.

"Can't breath!" I cried, all of them stepped back expect for Lena, who grabbed my hand.

_"I'm so glad you aren't dead."  
>"I'm glad too."<br>"Ethan, never do anything like that again!"  
>"Sorry L."<br>"I love you Ethan." _

_"I love you too Lena." _

Lena smiled and I smiled too.

"Ok, Ethan's alive!" John cried before I could lean down to kiss Lena.

"Yes, yes he is." Liv said walking over to John and taking his hand.

John smiled.  
>Link sighed as he stared at John and Liv.<p>

_"Ridley hasn't come home." _Lena thought.

_"I can tell."  
>"Poor Link."<br>"He's crushed."  
>"There's other fishes in the sea."<br>"But no Ridley."  
><em>"AGAIN! Stop with the freaky head speak thing." John cried.

I threw my arm over Lena's shoulder and looked at Leah, "Can I like go home now?"  
>Leah waved her hand, "Yea, yea."<p>

I smiled, "Ok!"  
>"Man you can ride in my car we have come catching up to do anyway." Link said.<p>

"I'm riding with you guys too." Lena said.

So I followed Link out the door, holding Lena's hand, all the way out to his car.

"I've missed you man, everyone in school was freaking out." Link said.

"Even Savannah?" I asked.

"Of course not." Lena laughed.

"A boy can dream." I said.

"He better only be dreaming about his girlfriend." Lena said.

"Um, excuse me, I've been out cold for..." I realized I didn't know how long it had been since I had thrown myself off the water tower.  
>"Three months." Link said.<p>

"THREE?" I asked.

Lena nodded, "Your heart was only faintly beating, that's why I thought you were dead."

"That is why _everyone_ thought you were dead." Link said.

"They were starting to plan your funeral." Lena said taking my hand.  
>I pulled her against my chest.<p>

"That's totally not cool." I said.

"Yeah it isn't." Link said.

"Ethan, I thought the one who is two had to die." Lena said.

"I did too. The Lilum came to me while I was out cold and she talked to me. She told me I didn't have to die."  
>"That's a little scary." Lena said.<p>

"I know. But look on the bright side, your power is fixed, the order is fixed, and John's birthday is over."  
>"But there is always mine." Lena said.<p>

I rolled my eyes, "You claimed yourself."  
>"Yeah, but that doesn't stop the crazy caster world from coming for me."<br>I sighed, "But right now is all that matters." I said leaning down.

"It is." Lena agreed throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me.

And that was my happy ending!  
>(For now.)<p>

**Author's Note: I wrote this after reading the AWFUL ending of Beautiful Chaos. Where you know Ethan throws himself off the water tower in order to kill the one who is two. (I read on the website for Beautiful Creatures novels THERE IS another one coming.) But I don't think the Lilum ever meant for him to die. I think she wanted him to become one person once again. Now the shadowing song also says eighteen people have to die. Ethan would of been the eighteenth, but then again I have a theory. Remember Lena killed her mother, Sarafine, making eighteen. And besides Ethan is telling the story, you can't kill the character telling the story! **

**Well we will have to wait till the next book to see if I'm right.**

**Till then,**

**Lidi999.**


End file.
